Call it a memory
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: Suzu Yuuta has perfect memory and she loves them but will she want to keep them if given the choice. Follow her as she is once again faced with problems, counted as a traitor in the soul society with her friends what is a girl to do? past OCxAizen OCx?


Hey this my first bleach story and I hope you like it. And if my oc is starting to show mary sue like qualities Please tell me! I own nothing! (Crying) REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

I remember how happy I was when I was placed as a lieutenant of the 6th squad, I remember when i met Hiyori in the academy and also when when she punched me up when I said that she was the shortest student I ever saw. A very fond memory of mine is when Hiyori cried to me after meeting the a dangerous son of a bitch - her words not mine - Mayuri Kurotsuchi and later complained how idiotic her captain was to give such a high position of power to a criminal. Meeting the squad and my friends was nice and I could remember it all so clearly that it really makes me feel old even though in shinigami years I'm only a early twenties. Memories are amazings but in the end they are just memories, nothing more than thoughts I our heads. Memories are not all sunshine when you wish you could forget the one that you loved the most, for I fell in love with the traitor and bastard that me leave my child to the Rukongai, I do not regret that i had my baby but regret of ever loving and trusting Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~

3 POV A young woman looking at the age of 23, short dusty pink hair that framed her sharp features and honey brown eyes looking at the school ahead of her. she was wearing white female suit with gray flats and the school in front of her was obviously impressing her. '_was this the right choice, the others just lay about and do nothing and it is very depressing_.' she thought as she started to walk to the school

'_well~ it was YOU who stated that you were finding an apartment and leaving them for a bit to teach this school_.'A high pitched voice replied back'

'but I don't think that they will expect me to be so...hummm... Pink headed, I heard that a bunch of guys bully this one person with natural orange hair. '

'WHAT! ORANGE HAIR THAT IS NATURAL IN JAPAN! The world is ending, the mayans were right and we will all die...NOT!you are seriously worried about that, you must be joking?'

'umm...'

'Oh my god, you were serous HAHAHAHAAHA!' The high pitched voice bellowed.

'Emiena shut up or I'm going tool leave you under water till you rust!'

'Suzu c-calm down okay, I'll be quiet now' Emiena stuttered quickly.

~~~~~start of school, Suzu Pov~~~~

"Good morning class i'm your new English teacher Suzu Yuuna, you will call me miss Yuuna understand." I said firmly wanting them to respect me properly and hopefully not sound like a bitch. A chorus of yes miss amited from the students. looking around i found the famous oranged hair boy with a heavy frown on his face and was emitting a high amount of Reiatsu in a never ending loop. "Class today we will study Shakespeare and his play Macbeth."

~~~~~~~~End of school~~~~~~

After arriving back to my apartment i found one of my students - Orihime a ditsy big breasted girl trying to open her door with her key. "Hey Orihime you know that you are holding the key upside down right." I pointed out to her "S-sensei you live here!" she shouted in shock "yep!" "Oh... thank you." with that she entered her apartment and left me alone. Sighing, I opened my door only to be kicked in the face. "YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELL ME!" the person who kicked me screamed loudly as if it was whining, looking up at the person who kicked me, I found short blonde hair in pigtails. "H-hiyori how did you find me?"

* * *

Sensei: teacher, or instructor

Reiatsu: (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu

Rukongai:(流魂街, Wandering Soul City; "Rukon District" in the English Dub) is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. Rukongai is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numbered (and farther) districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto.

Zanpakutō: (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword; Viz "Soul Slayer") is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu (斬術, swordsmanship).Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's.

name: Suzu Yuuna

age: ? looks 23

looks: dusty pink short hair, honey brown eyes. Tall and slender.

history: unknown for now but was part of the academy at the same time as Hiyori, was 6th squad lieutenant, had a child that was left in the Rukongai but the district is unknown and had a relationship with Aizen.

zanpakuto: unknown but is called Emiena.

please review and answer this question for me please, is Retsu Unohana dead in the manga? yes or no?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
